Another Day
by Snowstalker of MC
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of Vegeta as he left Bulma to train. Song fic using the song 'Die another Day'


Die Another Day  
  
(AN: First, of all I don't own this song nor do I own DBZ. Second, I hope you guys like this song fic. I really think it works well. Third, I think I might have had a little OOCness.. soo sorry. And forth, "Talking" 'thinking' ~song~)  
  
"Launch in T minus ten seconds."  
  
"In- Ten."  
  
~I'm gonna wake up~  
  
"Nine"  
  
~yes and no~  
  
"Eight"  
  
~I'm gonna kiss~  
  
"Seven"  
  
~some part of~  
  
"Six"  
  
~I'm gonna keep~  
  
"Five"  
  
~this secret~  
  
"Four"  
  
~I'm gonna close~  
  
"Three"  
  
~my body~  
  
"Two"  
  
~now~  
  
"One"  
  
The animatronic voice finished the count down as the ship departed from the earth, into space. The lone occupant of the ship looked back upon his home.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day  
  
(another day)~  
  
He chuckled at this. 'His home.' He thought. Never, since the destruction of his planet, had he had- a home.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day  
  
(another day)~  
  
He slowly walked away from the window bringing his mind to what he knew he must do.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day  
  
(another day)~  
  
Though he hadn't wanted to- he new he had to do it.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day~  
  
'I had to leave, Bulma. I'm sorry.'  
  
~I'm gonna break the cycle~  
  
He started up the gravity room and prepared himself for the weight.  
  
~I'm gonna shake up the system~  
  
'I have to become stronger! I cannot afford to lose now. Not when I've come so close!'  
  
~I'm gonna destroy my ego~  
  
'Bulma. Please know- I'm doing this for you.'  
  
~I'm gonna close my body now~  
  
The gravity had been set to 500 times earth's gravity; this was more weight then he has ever trained in before.  
  
~I think I'll find another way~  
  
'I cannot be killed!'  
  
~There's so much more to know~  
  
'All that has happened cannot be put to waste!'  
  
~I guess I'll die another day~  
  
'I will not be killed but something that isn't even alive itself!'  
  
~It's not my time to go~  
  
Three droids attacked. He kicked them away. Two more fired ki blast, but missed their target. The five droids attacked at once. He fell to the ground with a scream of pain.  
  
~I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know~  
  
He quickly flew up only to be hit with another ki blast. It was taking all his energy to defend himself.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day It's not my time to go~  
  
He knew he had hurt her. He knew she hated him.  
  
~For every sin, I'll have to pay  
  
But he also knew that if he didn't leave- he would die.  
  
~I've come to work, I've come to play I think I'll find another way~  
  
He could not allow him self to die; not when he knew what he knew, now.  
  
~It's not my time to go~  
  
With a swift kick, two droids were sent flying across the room.  
  
~I'm gonna avoid the cliché~  
  
When Bulma had found out he was leaving she had called him a coward. She said he was running away like a child who didn't want responsibilities. With tears in her eyes she told him- she hated him.  
  
~I'm gonna suspend my senses~  
  
He was one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Him, who has had thousands of enemies swear their hatred to him. But when she said it, it felt as if the ground beneath him had shattered and he was falling- forever.  
  
~I'm gonna delay my pleasure~  
  
He could not train with her around. He knew this all too well. He needed to be by himself, without her to distract him.  
  
~I'm gonna close my body now~  
  
But what she didn't know was why he was leaving. He was leaving to save himself. So he would not die when the androids came. Not because he was selfish. No. But because now, he had a purpose in life- a reason to live. Bulma was that reason. Her and their child.  
  
~I guess, die another day~  
  
"Warning. Machine overload. Shutting down in five seconds." The lifeless animatronic voice rang through out the room.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day~  
  
He fell to the floor with a thud, and breathing heavily.  
  
~I guess, die another day~  
  
He managed to move his injured body into a sitting position.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day~  
  
Steadying his breath he slowly rose.  
  
~I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know~  
  
Barely walking out of the gravity room he knew that the real work had not even begun.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go~  
  
"I will become a Super Saiyan. Then I will be strong enough." His voice cut through the empty ship.  
  
~I guess, die another day~  
  
He lay down on the cold bed.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day~  
  
Bulma's body no longer next to him.  
  
~I guess, die another day~  
  
He slowly closed his eyes.  
  
~I guess I'll die another day~  
  
With only her in his mind, Vegeta, fell asleep.  
  
~Another day~  
  
THE END  
  
(AN: Hope you guys liked it... review if you like... cya!) 


End file.
